Crista the ultimate half demon book 1
by taterbugs
Summary: Crista the daughter of inuyasha and kagome wants revenge against a demon named victor,who killed her parents and boyfriend.She had five,itachi,sasuke,train,and edward will she succed in killing victor or die trying? Read to find out,please leave a review!
1. Epilouge 1 fathers last words

Epilouge-Fathers last words

Inuyasha and Rick were at the beach,it was dark,there was going to be a lunar eclipes.Inuyasha was bleeding,his wound was bad."Brother,do you insist on going?"Rick asked."Do you intend to stop me rick?"Inuyasha asked."I will not stand in your way,but before you go you must give the swords Tetsusaiga and sounga to me."rick said."If I refuse will you kill me,your own brother?"he said"Do you desire power so much,Rick?"Inuyasha asked."The path I walk is the path to conquer and it is power that will reveal the way for me"Rick said."conquer?"Inuyasha said"Tell me rick,do you have someone to protect?"Inuyasha asked.  
A big huge wave came up and then went back down,the wind picked up."The answer is no,I have no need"Rick said.Inuyasha ran to the castle where kagome was,rick was at the beach"Why would I have any need to waste my time protecting someone,Ridiculous"he said and walked off.Kagome was At the castle lying in a bed"Inuyasha"she said.Inuyasha was running toward the castle myoga was by his ear."I beg you not to be so rash,you must reconsider my lord the wounds from your battle with yura have not healed this is sheer madness"Myoga said."That dosen't matter,I won't lose her!"Inuyasha said."Please master"Myoga cried."Besides I won't live long"Inuyasha said.  
At the castle a demon named victor entered kagome's room and knelt down.Kagome turned her head."Who is it?"Kagome said."It's me victor."he said."Victor?"she said."Gather the men outside and leave at once"kagome said."My lady,I have felt a deep connection with you,as you're aware"he said.He lifted up a spear"even though I know your heart has been captured by a demon"victor said.  
He stabbed kagome and she screamed,victor stood up."I won't forget you"he said as he walked out of the room.Kagome heard inuyasha call her name,she raised her hand and held it toward his voice."Inu...yasha"she said and fell into the darkness.Victor was almost across a brigde when he suddenly heard something crying from kagome's room.Inuyasha was on the cliff."Kagome,i'm coming"he said.He ran down the cliff."Hang on"he said.Inuyasha smelled kagome's scent mixed with blood."Darn"he thought and ran faster.  
Victor heard a crash and walked toward it.Inuyasha had the Tetsusaiga in his hands and started running toward the castle.Ten men fired arrows at inuyasha.One arrow hit his leg,the other one hit him in the stomach."Wind Scar!"Inuyasha yelled as he swung the sword down.The wind scar broke the wall and sent the men flying.Inuyasha rushed in the castle."Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed "Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to the entrance of the castle.Victor stood in front of the entrance to the castle."You're here,a little late though"victor said."What!"inuyasha said as he glared at victor."Lady kagoma is beyond your reach,I killed her"victor said."You fool"inuyasha said as he ran toward victor.  
Victor pulled out his sword and ran toward inuyasha.Inuyasha cut victors arm off and ran toward kagome's room.Victor's arm fell to the ground,victor clutched his wound."Set the castle on fire,with that half-demon in it,burn it to the ground!"Vicor ordered his men.The men fired the arrows that had fire on it at the mansion.Peices of the manshion were starting to fall.Inuyasha broke through a door and saw a curtain."Kagome?!"He said as he yanked off the curtain.There,right in front of him was kagome,bleeding.Inuyasha saw a baby's hands moving in the blanket that was over kagome.  
Inuyasha pulled out the Tensiaga and held it in front of him."Please,save kagome"he thought.He saw henchmen from the underworld coming to take kagome's soul.Inuyasha struck at them,and they disappeared.Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him."Inu..yasha"she said,smiling at him.Inuyasha took off his jacket,helped kagome up,and put the jacket over her shoulders.Inuyasha turned around and saw victor.Victor had his sword out."Kagome?"inuyasha asked as he glanced at her."Yes"she said,still holding the baby in her arms."Have you decided on a name for her?"Inuyasha asked smiling at her.Kagome looked down at the baby."Crista"she said as she looked at inuyasha."That's perfect"inuyasha said.Inuyasha pulled out the Sounga and held it toward victor.  
Victor chuckled,inuyasha glared at victor."What's so funny?"Inuyasha said.Victor looked at inuyasha."That's touching"victor said as he closed his eyes."You're not getting out of here alive though" Inuyasha growled,then looked at kagome."Kagome you and crista get out of here,i'll hold him off"Inuyasha said.Kagome's eyes filled up with tears.She put down crista and wraped her body in a cloth,her head still showing.Kagome ran toward inuyasha."No!"She screamed as she embraced him,almost knocking him down.Tears streaming down her cheeks."Kagome"inuyasha said as he embraced her.  
Kagome looked up at him,tears still going down her cheeks."I won't leave you!"kagome screamed as she shook her head.Kagome stared at inuyasha.Inuyasha put his hand on her cheek,wiping away the tears.He hated it when she cried,she knew that."Kagome,please go"inuyasha said."No!"she said.Inuyasha kissed kagome.Kagome's eyes widened then they closed as she kissed him back.  
They parted,inuyasha embraced her."Kagome,I don't want you to die,I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you"inuyasha said."You'll die if you stay here"she said."I know,but as long as your alive somewhere,that's all that matters,I don't want to see you die"he said."Inuyasha"she said.Kagome took a locket out of her pocket and put it around inuyasha's neck."Don't forget"she said."Kagome,you know i'd never forget you"he said.Kagome picked up crista and ran toward the entrance of the room.  
She turned around and looked at inuyasha,one last time.Kagome smiled at inuyasha,inuyasha smiled back.Suddenly a beam to the castle fell in front of kagome,kagome screamed.She looked at inuyasha."GO!"he said as he smiled.Kagome nodded her head and ran toward a cliff.Inuyasha and victor charged at each other,swords clashed against one another.  
Suddenly the castle collaped on them.Images of him and kagome,and the entire life they had spent together flashed through his mind."Kagome,be happy with crista"inuyasha thought before everything went dark.Kagome was on the cliff."Inu...yasha"kagome said.A tear went down her cheek.She heard crista,she looked at her.Crista smiling,her yellow eyes gleamed in the moonlight.Kagome touched her crimson dog ears,and her red hair. 


	2. Epilouge 2 the man and crista

Epilouge 2

The dark man and crista's awakening

Eleven years later...Kagome was in a bed songo was beside her,songo grabbed a wet cloth and put it on kagome's forehead."Thanks songo"Kagome said.Songo went down a long set of stairs and sat down by miroku.Kagome's daughter,Crista sat down beside Rick,her uncle.Rick and Crista had never gotten along with each other,even her father,Inuyasha,who died when she was born trying to protect her and her mother did not get along with rick either.  
Crista was eleven years old.Suddenly,a blast came from the entrence of the temple that they were in.Crista,Rick,Miroku,and songo stood up.Kagome turned her head toward the sound.A dark figure came out of the dust.He was white,his hair was black,he had silver eyes,sharp teeth,long claws,a hoilster at his side with a weired gun in it,and a cape."Give me the sacred Jewel!"He said as he walked toward the stairs."Hey!"Miroku said.  
The man turned toward Miroku,songo,Rick,and crista.He grabbed 4 black marbles out of his pants pocket and threw the balls at them.The balls transformed into long black crisscross straps.  
The straps hit them and they were nailed to the wall."You can't break through those staps,They are demon nailers."He said.Rick,Miroku,and songo tried to break through them but they couldn't break them.Crista split the staps apart and landed on the ground feet first."So much for those demon nailers"Crista said sarcasticly,smirking.  
The man grabbed another marble out of his pocket and threw it at crista.It nailed crista to the wall again.Crista tried to break it,but it was to strong."This one is stronger than the last one"she thought.The man grabbed the gun she had seen earlier and aimed it at crista.  
She exaimined the gun.It looked like a normal gun from the end to the trigger,but it had a metal top shape at the front.The man pulled the trigger and it went toward crista.It went through crista's stomach.Crista clenched her teeth together as the pain ran through her body.Crista fainted.The gun's front came back to the front of the gun.  
Suddenly an arrow hit the man,but it hit a barrier instead and went in the ground.The man turned toward kagome.Kagome was standing up holding her bow with an arrow aleardy aimed at the man.  
"Leave my Daughter ALONE!!!"She screamed.The man aimed his gun at kagome and fired.The top went flying at kagome.Kagome released the arrow and it went flying toward the metal top.It hit the metal top and broke.Kagome screamed.Crista heard her mothers scream."Mother"she said.A red arua surrounded crista.Her teeth and claws grew.Her eyes changed,her eyes were red with blue lines in the middle.Crista broke through the staps and raced up the stairs toward her mom.Crista jumped in front of kagome.Crista hit the metal top with her talons,the top went past her hair and smashed into a wall.  
Crista stood up and glared at the man."Crista ready to die?"The man asked."I was born ready"Crista said.  
Crista walked down the stairs.She had purple sneakers on,blue jeans,pink tanktop,long red hair and red dog ears.Crista walked down the steps toward the man.Her Talons gleamed in the moonlight from the dent in the wall,her red hair gleamed in the moonlight too.Crista ran down the stairs and hit the barrier with her talons."That didn't work"she thought.She jumped to the top of the stairs and faced the man.She grabbed the Tetsusigia out of the sheath and held it at the man.Her eyes turned back to amber,like her fathers eyes.  
She put the Tetsusigia on her shoulder and ran at the man.Wind twisted around the Tetsusigia."WIND SCAR!"She screamed.She brought the tetsusigia to the ground and a burst of power came from it.It went at the man,but it didn't break it."This guy is strong"she thought.The man raised his hand and a big fireball came out.  
He threw it at crista."I was hoping you'd do that"she said.She ran at the fireball and jumped in it.The wind twisted around the tetsusigia again.Crista held the sword over her head,spun it around in a circle,and grabbed the haddle of the blade."BACKLASH WAVE!"She screamed as she swung the sword down.The backlash wave twisted around the fireball and sent his attack right back at him in twisters.It hit the the barrier,but it didn't break it.Crista jumped back toward her mother and faced the man.The man threw a spear at crista.The spear hit crista's shoulder and she screamed.Crista went to her knees and clutched her shoulder."Why you"She muttered.  
Crista stood up.A fireball surrounded crista.When the fireball disappered she had red pants on,a white shirt,socks,sandles,and green eyes.She grabbed her mom's bow and a arrow."Crista that won't work"Kagome said.Crista's eyes went toward her mother."Trust me"she said.She pulled the arrow back and aimed."You should listen to your mother,half-breed."The man said."Shut up for once."Crista said."Hit the mark."Crista said as a blue arua surronded the arrow.Crista released her arrow and it went flying toward the man.The arrow broke the barrier."W-What?"The man said as the arrow hit his shoulder.Crista transformed to her half-breed form and grabbed the Tetsusagai.She raced toward the man.  
Three Vampires went in front of the man.Crista killed the vampires."I am immortal"The man said.Crista cut his arm off and held her sword at the man's face."You're not Immortal,I must have heard hundreds of you rodents say the same thing,each one of them have tasted the end of my sword."Crista said.Crista Stabbed him in the heart and he turned to dust."I guess he was all talk and no action,coward."Crista said.Kagome walked to crista,crista turned toward her."You okay?"Crista asked."Yeah"Kagome said.The crisscross staps disappeared.Miroku,songo,and rick landed on the ground feet first."Are we going to go after victoria Crista?"Miroku asked.Crista turned toward her family.  
"Yeah,let's go!"She said.Crista pulled out The Tetsusagia and put it on her shoulder then they headed toward the dark forest. 


	3. Chapter 1 Victoria vs Crista

Chapter 1

Victoria vs. Crista

Crista was in a hut,kagome was by the door."When is this night going to end?"crista said as she threw down the mirror."Hang on just a bit longer"shippo said."If you go out now victoria will go tell victor that you lose your demonic powers on the night of the new moon"myoga said as he jumped up and down really fast."Then you'll be wide open to them!"he said as he accedentily jumped into a hole in the floor.Crista growled angrily."Okay,i'm going"Kagome said as she put on her quiver full of arrows,and grabbed her bow."Mother"crista said as she grabbed the Tetsusaiga.  
Kagome turned her head toward crista."You'd better make it back in one piece!"crista said as her grip around the tetsusaiga tightened.Kagome nodded and walked out the door.Kagome streched and looked toward the forest where Songo was at."It's way to quiet"she said.Victoria was running away from songo's boomerang.Victoria jumped down a hill and songo caught the hirikots."Inuyasha,victoria will pay for your death"songo thought.Songo jumped off kilala."Victoria!"Songo yelled as she charged at her.  
Her Hirikots got stuck against a tree.Victoria put miasma on songo and songo started coughing.Kilala got on victoria's back. Victoria's miasma spread to kilala and she fell down."Kilala!"Songo said and pulled out her sword.Songo cut victoria's arm off and victoria started running down the hill.Songo got her hirikots and ran after her.Kilala ran beside songo and songo jumped on."Miroku,she's coming your way!"Songo yelled.  
Miroku was by the lake holding out his right hand."victoria you'll pay for inuyasha's death!"Miroku yelled."Wind Tunnel!"Miroku yelled as he pulled off the prayer beads.Victoria threw a nest of poison insects at him."Samyosho!"Miroku said as he wrapped the prayer beads around his right hand.Victoria grabbed miroku's neck,miroku struggled to get victoria to release her grip."Die"victoria said,she was smiling.  
Suddenly an arrow hit her arm and it disappeared.Victoria turned around and saw kagome."You wench"victoria said. "Victoria,prepare to die!"Kagome said as she aimed a arrow at victoria.Kagome released the arrow and it hit victoria's shoulder.Victoria grabbed the arrow and then looked at kagome."Looks like your powers are diminishing"victoria said.Kagome's eyes widened."Oh,no my powers are gone"kagome thought.Victoria rushed at kagome and pulled out a sword.Victoria struck kagome in the stomach.The sun was rising."Shippo go get crista!"kagome screamed as victoria stabbed her.Shippo was halfway to the hut.Crista came crashing through the roof,tetsusaiga in hand.Crista landed on the ground and walked toward victoria.Kagome was kneeling against a tree."I've been waiting victoria"crista said.Crista ran toward victoria,both of their swords clashed as they hit the swords together.  
"you'll pay for hurting my mother"crista said,an angry look in her eyes.Victoria raised her hand and a lightling came out of it.Crista jumped back,victoria's lightling bolt went in the ground and created a big explosion.During the explosion victoria ran at kagome.Crista ran toward kagome from the right.Victoria's sword was about to get kagome,but crista blocked it with her sword.Crista grunted as she held off victoria's sword.Crista chuckled,victoria looked at crista."What's so funny?"Victoria asked as she grabbed a dagger out of her pocket."You're not getting away"crista said.Victoria stabbed kagome and crista thrust victoria's sword out of her hands.The sword landed a couple feet away from her and victoria.Victoia pushed crista and crista was falling.Crista pushed victoria and she was falling.Crista did a backflip and landed on one knee.  
Victoria did a handstand and landed on one knee.They both stood up and charged at each other.Victoria was going to punch crista,but crista ducked and went on one knee.Crista put her other leg up and kicked victoria in the jaw.Victoria stumbled back,crista ran toward victoria and punched her in the stomach.Victoria gasped as the wind was knocked out of her.Victoria fell on the ground and crista snapped her fingers.A flame came out of crista's fingers,victoria's eyes widened as she got nailed with the flame.Victoria disappeared,crista was breathing heavily.  
Crista put her sword back in its sheath and walked toward kagome."Mother!"crista said as she knelt down."All for this the sacred jewel that can grant any wish"kagome said.Kagome closed her eyes and clenched her teeth against the pain."Mother,let someone help"crista said.Kagome opened her eyes and turned toward crista."Crista take the Sacred jewel,you're its gaurdian now"kagome said."It must not fall into the hands of someone who would abuse it." Crista took the sacred jewel."Crista,let me touch your face"kagome said.Kagome put her hand on crista's cheek,her eyes were hazy."Inuyasha"she said.Crista gasped.Kagome fell on the ground.Crista buried kagome on Cispin hill in the soul society.After she was done she looked at the sacred jewel."I will gaurd the sacred jewel mother"crista said.The wind blew crista's hair toward the sun that was setting."Now I know,why my mother smiled when I protected her,it reminded her of my father"crista thought. 


	4. Chapter 2 Riku

Chapter 2

Riku

Twelve Years Later...

Crista woke up and found a gown on her bed,she put it on,and walked out the door.Crista was now 30 years old,she had come to kain as his strongest warrior,and daughter,one year ago.She had kept her vampire form,so that kain wouldn't discover that she was a half-breed,because half-breeds were forbidden to be in kains castle,it was also forbidden for a half-breed and a vampire to fall in love.  
Kain was standing on his throne,crista walked up to kain and bowed."Stand up princess crista"Kain said.Crista stood up and walked toward him."Tonight is the dance,isnt it?"She said as she looked at him."Yes"kain said."Are you ready?"kain asked as he walked toward the great hall where the guests would be at."Yes"crista said.  
Three hours later the guests arrived,kain came out."Let me introduce you to my daughter,and my best warrior crista!"Kain yelled as riku stood in the front of the crowd.Crista walked down the stairs she had a beautiful gown that was green and white.Riku's eyes widened a little,and he smiled."She's beautiful"he thought.After the interductions crista was sitting on a bench,riku walked over to her."Would you like to dance?"He asked as he held out his hand.Crista nodded and took his hand.Riku and crista started dancing."So why are you here?"Crista asked,her eyes sparkling."I was invited,it would have been rude to refuse"he said,as he smiled."I guess you're right"she said,as she smiled.  
He led crista up on a balcony and they looked at the sky."Tonight someone here will be my gaurdian"crista said.Riku looked at crista."Do you know who it will be?"He asked as he looked at the sky."No"crista said."I remember I always looked at the sky when I was little"riku said."I don't remember my past,but I remember everything before my mother died,but after she died I can't remember anything"crista said.  
"You don't?"He said."No"crista said."Where are you going with your gaurdian?"He asked as he looked at crista."To my wedding,we're going on a boat"crista said."Was it a forced marrige?"He asked as crista looked at him."Yes,I don't know what he even looks like,the truth is I am part summoner,the guy is a demon"crista said."Well,good luck tomarrow"riku said.Crista nodded her head and left to talk with kain."So,she's already engaged"riku thought.The guests went to their rooms and went to sleep.  
Riku could't get to sleep,he just stared at the wall."I guess i'll clean my sword since I can't get to sleep"he thought.He went out to do that,but he saw a shadow.riku followed the shadow and saw crista standing on the balcony.Crista turned around to face him."What are you doing out here?"He asked as he looked at crista."I should be the one asking you that"crista said."I couldn't get to sleep"he said as he laughed a little.  
Crista laughed too,then faced the moon."The memories of my past go in my head little by little,I don't understand them though"she said."Well,don't worry,you probably have to let the memories sink in,then you can understand them"he said.crista smiled at him."Thanks riku that helped"she said."Your welcome"he said."well goodnight"crista said."you too"he said.They both went back to their rooms and fell asleep.  
In the morning all of the guests went to the great hall for the anouncment for crista's gaurdian."I will now pick the gaurdian"kain said.Crista was beside him."The gaurdian will be Riku!"Kain said as all the guests clapped.Riku and crista looked at each other.They both went outside,crista pulled out the sacred jewel."Is that a false sacred jewel?"He asked as he looked at crista."No,it's the real one"crista said."Who's it's protecter"he asked."I am,it's the only clue I have to my past"she said."Well let's go inside and get some rest"he said.  
Riku and crista went to sleep.In the morning they got ready to leave.Riku and crista went on some horses and left for keade's village."Who's keade?"He asked as he looked at crista."She's my aunt"crista said.They got off the horses and walked in keade's hut."Keade?"crista said.Keade came in the door and said hi."Why are you here,and who is this?"Keade asked as she looked at crista."I'm here just to spend the night from the journey,and this is my gaurdian"crista said."You're just like your father,spending one night here and then leaving"Keade said.  
Crista smiled.she went to sleep.Riku went and sat by keade."My names riku"he said."Nice to meet you,so you've been traveling with crista?"she said."Yes,she dosen't remember her past"he said."You don't know what crista is do you?"keade asked as she looked at riku."No"he said."Crista is a half-demon"keade said."Oh"he said."crista has a horrible,painful past,i'm glad she dosen't remember"keade said."What happened?"Riku asked as he looked at keade."After her mother died crista went and lived in kohana,then her boyfriend died,she had two more boyfriends and they died"she said.  
Riku looked at crista and sighed."Crista i'm sorry"he thought.They both went to sleep.In the morning riku and crista went to the boat and got on.Three men came out and started throwing rocks at them.Riku and crista went in the woods and sat under a tree."Crista wait"he said.  
Crista turned around and faced him,it was raining too and they were both soaked."You saw what they treated me like,like i'm a monster a,a..."crista said,but he finished for her."A half-breed"he said."How did you find out?"Crista asked shocked that he knew."Keade told me,and she told me everything about you"he said."Figures"crista said.  
Crista started shaking and rubbing her arms.She felt something going around her shoulders and looked at riku."You looked cold,that's all"he said as he blushed."Th-thanks"crista said as she blushed.Riku started a fire under the tree and sat down.  
Crista sat down beside him."We'll rest her until morning then we'll go to the boat"he said.He looked at crista and she was asleep.She looked like she was going to fall.He grabbed crista's head and put her on his lap.He looked at crista,he got his jacket and covered her up."She looks peaceful,sleeping there"he thought.  
He looked at the stars."I didn't mean to fall in love with her,I couldn't help it"he thought."What am I gonna do when we get to her wedding,will I let her go,or will she stay with me?"He wondered as he looked at the moon."It's her decision,I won't stop her"He said.  
He brushed a peice of her hair away from her eyes and smiled.He fell asleep with crista still on his lap.Crista woke up and sat up.She looked at riku and blushed."Why was I on his lap?"crista wondered.She was going to take of his jacket,but something stopped her.  
Crista suddenly felt dizzy,riku woke up."Are you okay?"he asked as he had a worried look on his face."Yeah,i'm alright i'm just..."Crista was going to finish her sentance but she suddenly fainted.  
He grabbed her and turned her over on her back,he held her in his arms."Crista!"He said as he shook her a little.He kept calling her name,but then remembered what keade had said.That crista sometimes faintes and rememberes a part of her past.He put her on his lap.In her past crista was with a boy in her past,she was trying to heal him,tears streaming down her cheeks,it was raining."SASUKE!!!"She screamed.  
Crista suddenly sprang up,riku looked at her."Crista what happened?"He said."I don't know"crista said."Where are we?"Crista asked as she looked at riku."On the boat,the men thought that you were a full demon,and they apologiz"he said."Well,they should be certain before they try to give me a head injury"crista said.They both looked at each other and laughed.Crista sat on the deck and stared at the sea.Riku was taking a shower.  
Crista was walking back to her room,riku came out,he had a towl around his waist,no shirt,and had a towl around his shoulders."Sorry"he said."It's okay"crista said.  
Riku went to his room,and crista went to hers."He was cute without a shirt on"she thought as she blushed.Her eyes widened."Oh,no I think i'm blushing"she thought.Crista sat on her bed."I am,I am blushing!"crista thought as she put her hands on her face.  
Two hours later she went to the deck.She came back in her room and saw riku."Hi riku"crista said."Hi"he said.Crista brushed her hair and looked in the mirror."Crista,I will always protect you,not because it's my job"he said.  
Crista turned around and looked him straight in the eyes."Why would you do that?"Crista asked as she started blushing.He went toward her and put his hand on her cheek.  
She stared into his eyes,they looked determind,but riku wasn't blushing."I..?"He said as he looked into her eyes."Riku"crista said.Riku and crista kissed.He embraced crista,and crista embraced him.  
After that they both went on the deck."Crista I love you"he said.Crista found his hand and squeezed it."I love you too,riku"she said.They both went back to their rooms and fell asleep. 


	5. Chapter 3 the wedding and train

Chapter 3

The wedding and train

Two weeks passed and riku and crista saw the castle.They got in a small boat and went toward the castle.A man was rowing the boat,as they egded toward the castle crista grew scared.Crista found riku's hand and clutched it.Riku clutched hers as they neared the castle.They both went toward the castle door and knocked.  
A man came out."Are you crista?"The man said as he led them in the room."Yes"crista said."My master will be here shortly"the man said.The man left.Three seconds passed and a man came downstairs,he had a fancy outfit on,black shoes,black hair,and blue eyes."you're crista?"He said as he grabbed her hand.  
Riku grew angry."Yes"crista said,she wasn't blushing."What's your name?"crista asked as she looked at the man."Victor"victor said.Crista jumped back and pulled out the Tetsusiaga."I'll kill you"she said."You have to marry me"victor said."Forget it"crista said."Do it or riku dies"victor said.Crista turned around and saw a man holding a knife at riku's throat.  
Crista put away her sword and faced victor."Okay,i'll do it"crista said.A man led crista to a room so that she could get ready for the wedding.Riku went out the door.He saw a vine leading to crista's room and ran toward it.Crista covered up her dog ears and looked in the mirror."I guess this is it"she said.She bowed her head and started to cry.  
Riku came in the window and opened it.Crista turned around and wiped away the tears."Crista what's wrong?"He said as he put his hands on her shoulders."I started crying because I remember shooting someone with an arrow"she said."Let's get out of here"he said."I have to marry him"she said."Why?"he asked as he grabbed her hand."I'm going to kill him,for someone"she said."Okay i'll wait for you at the boat"he said.He went to the boat,a man came in her room.  
"Are you ready?"The servent asked as he bowed at crista."Yes"crista said.Victor was at an alter,he turned around and saw crista.She was walking toward him.She pulled out the tetsusaiga and rushed at him.Victor got his sword out and blocked her."You're persistent"victor said."yeah,I am,deal with it!"Crista said as she smiled.Victor knocked crista to the ground and the tetsusgaiga flew to the entrance and landed in the ground.Victor pointed his sword at crista."This will leave no more people to challange"victor said.Victor pulled back his sword,then thrust it at crista.  
Suddenly a person with a sword blocked victor's sword.Crista looked up at the person."Train!"crista said."Don't you dare hurt her"He growled.He cut victor's sword away and stabbed victor.Victor went flying and disappeared"Dang it,he got away again"he said.He turned toward crista and held out his hand."Need a hand?"He asked as he smiled.Crista smiled and grabbed his hand.  
"thanks"crista said.He turned toward crista."who are you?"crista asked as she looked at him."You don't remember me?"He asked as he looked at her."No,what were you to me?"crista asked as she looked at him."I was your boyfriend"he said."What happened to you?"He asked as he grabbed crista's shoulder."I don't remember my past,It was erased"crista said."Then,i'll find it,so that we can be together again"he said.  
Train and crista left and headed toward the boat.Riku was on the ground,crista ran toward him."Riku!"crista said as she helped him up.Train helped him up and they made a camp.He sat down by crista,riku was sleeping."So,you really don't remember anything?"He asked as he looked at crista."No"crista said."I'm going to find the memories to your past"he said."Train?"Crista asked as she looked at him."Yeah"he said."All this time i've been traveling with riku,but i've been wondering when I find my memories,what will I do?"Crista asked as she stood up.  
He stood up,riku was still asleep."I don't know,live your life the way you want"he said."Thanks"crista said."I want to show you something"he said as he held out his hand."Okay"crista said.Crista took his hand and they walked toward a place.He put a blindfold over crista's eyes and led her through bushes.When they were at a cliff,he took off the blindfold and crista gasped.There was a yellow moon,a luner rainbow,and blossems were falling from a tree that they were standing under."This is where I...Well you can guess"he said as he blushed."Train"crista said.He put his left hand on her cheek,crista blushed."Is it okay?"He asked as he looked into crista's eyes."Yes"crista said.He kissed crista and her eyes widened."Train"crista thought.Crista closed her eyes and kissed back.Crista put her arms around his neck,and he wrapped his right arm around her waist.Fireflies were twirling around them.Riku woke up and saw the fireflies were acting strange and headed toward train and crista.  
Train and crista parted,they both turned to each other and smiled.Crista grabbed his hand and put something in it.He looked in his hand and saw a star glass piece."It's my lucky charm,be sure to bring it back to me"crista said as she smiled."Okay"he said.Riku saw them and hid behind a tree."What's going on?"He thought as he looked at them."I don't know what to do when my memories return"crista thought."Crista?"Train asked as he held out his hand."Yeah"crista said."Let's head back to the camp"he said."right"she said.Riku came up to them."Riku,how are you feeling?"She asked as she looked at him."I'm okay now,thanks to you"he said.Crista went back to camp and train walked toward riku."She's my girl,don't mess with her"He said as he passed riku.Riku walked to the camp and saw crista and train asleep.Riku watched the fire,then went to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 4 Kain,Itachi and the truth

Chapter 4

Kain's castle,itachi and the truth about envy

Crista woke up and went by the water,the wind blowing against her face.Riku woke up and walked toward her."Anything wrong?"He asked as he looked at her."No"crista said.Train woke up and packed up his things.Crista turned around and saw him leaving."Train,where are you going?"Crista asked as she walked toward him."I'm going to find your memories"he said."Okay"crista said.He set his stuff down,grabbed crista's hand,and put something in it.Crista looked down and saw a necklace that had adament wing on it.He grabbed it and put it around her neck."Whenever you need me,i'll come rescue you"he whispered in her ear."Train"crista said.Crista embraced him and he embraced crista."Don't forget wherever you go,i'll always be with you"she whispered in his ear."I'll come and visit you,okay?"Train said as his embraced tightened."Okay"crista said.He picked up his stuff and left,he looked back and waved.Crista and riku waved back and train left."Let's go get kain"crista said.  
"Right"he said.Crista and riku put on white cloaks that had white hoods on.Crista lurched forward and grabbed her head.Riku knelt down beside her."Are you okay?"He asked as he looked at her."It's nothing,just another memory"she said.They walked into kains castle and kain sat up."Who are you?!"kain said as he grabbed the soul reaver."Your enemy"crista said while she pulled out the tetsusaiga and held it toward kain.Kain and crista rushed toward each other.Their swords clashed,crista grunted as she tried to knock kain's sword out of his hand.Riku took off the cloak and held out his sword,but two solders grabbed him.Riku,stabbed one and fought the other.Kain knocked the tetsusaiga out of her hands,crista fell down,kain pulled back his sword,crista got back up."This is the end"kain said.Riku broke free and rushed toward crista.Kain lunged his sword at crista.Someone blocked kain's sword with a kunia blade.Crista's eyes widened as the man flashed in her head."Itachi!"crista said as he thrust kain's sword away,then punched him.Kain hit the wall,fell on the ground,and got up.Itachi turned toward crista and held out his hand."You can never do anything without me can you"he said as he smiled.Crista smiled back and grabbed his hand."Itachi"crista said."I know you forgot your past"he said."How'd you..."crista said,shocked."Train told me,i'll find it for you"he said.Kain charged at crista and itachi.Crista grabbed her sword,"watch out!"She said as she spun around and clashed with kains sword."How'd she block it?"Kain thought in shock.Crista smirked,then thrust the blade out of his hands.Crista suddenly dropped the tetsusaiga and grunted."Crista!"Itachi said as he got up.Crista's claws grew sharper,her ears disappeared,her eyes turned purple with black lines in the middle."Crista don't"Naruto yelled."What's happening to her?"Riku thought as he got up.  
Itachi and naruto glared at each other.Kain got up and held his sword at crista."Crista"kain said."What's wrong kain,I thought you said you could kill me"she said."Crista"riku thought,his eyes were shaking."Crista"kain said,smiling."My names Envy"Envy said.Kain charged at Envy,envy grabbed a hairpin out of her hair and it transformed into a sword.Envy stabbed kain.Kain dropped to the floor,and pulled out the sword.Envy knelt down,her back towards kain."I'm in a class of my own"envy said.Envy stabbed kain in the heart and he turned to dust.Envy turned the sword back into a pin and dropped it.Envy turned back into crista,but she looked like envy.Crista raised her hand and looked at it."I can feel the blood rushing through my body,why do I feel this way?"Crista thought,then she looked away toward where kain was."I feel the need to kill more"she thought.Riku walked up to her."Crista?"Riku said as he walked toward her.Crista turned around."Don't come near me!"crista said as she looked at him.  
"I can't say what i'm going to do next"she said.Naruto walked toward her,closer than itachi and riku.Crista looked at naruto then fainted.Naruto caught her,and knelt down with her still in his arms."She's remembering another part of her past"naruto thought.Crista was fighting sasuke,her eyes ered with black lines in the middle,a red chakra surrounding her,he was in the cliff looking at her,he pile drived her into the ground. Crista suddenly sprang up,sweating.Naruto and itachi knelt down beside her,riku was already there."I know how envy got in me"crista said."How?"Riku asked his face filled with worry.  
"When she wished from the jewel in her demon form"naruto said."How do you know?"Riku and itachi asked as he looked at naruto."I was with her when it happened"naruto said.Itachi walked toward him,grabbed his collor and held him to his face,itachi's sharingan in his eyes"What happened to her"itachi growled"It was my fault,if I had never had brought her with me that would have never happened!"Naruto said as he shook his head.  
Itachi let go of his jacket and naruto stood up angrily,his fists were shaking."It was my fault"naruto said as he put his head down.Crista got up,Riku stared at her."Naruto it wasn't your fault,I came with you"crista said as she embraced him.Naruto turned around."Crista"naruto thought as he embraced her.They parted and crista saw riku on a balcony."Well I have to go"naruto said."Why?"Crista asked as she looked at him."I have to see Hinata"naruto said."Okay"crista said.  
Naruto was going to leave."Wait naruto"she said."Can I ask you something?"She asked as she walked toward him."What is it?"Naruto said as he looked at her."Do you know where train is?"Crista asked as she looked at him."Yeah,he's at a temple in curita"he said."Thanks naruto"she said.Naruto smiled at her,itachi and naruto left.crista turned toward riku.She walked up to him."What's wrong?"Crista asked as she looked at him."If I used the sacred jewel to become stronger,I'd have the strength to protect you"he said."Riku,you are strong"crista said."I'm weak,I can't protect you against demons,vampires,or something else"riku said as he turned away from her.  
"You could train and go back to where you came from and get stronger there"crista said.Riku looked at crista,his blue eyes gleamed a little."Go back?"Riku wondered,looking at crista."Crista embraced him."Riku,you can train more and become stronger,I love you just the way you are and i'll go with you"she said."Crista"riku thought as he embraced her.After that,they went to keade's village.They ate dinner,and fell asleep.  
Crista stood up and walked to the sacred tree,it was still night,the sun was coming up.She saw train on the ground,dead and she was wounded.A tear came from her eye."Train i'm sorry"she thought.The figures vanished and she went up to the tree.She touched a spot that had a hole in it."This is where it all began with victor,how train died,sasuke,itachi,and where our bonds were broken"she thought as a tear fell down her cheek.  
"Are you okay crista?"Riku said.Crista turned around."Yes i'm alright"she said."Let's go"he said."Yeah"she said. 


	7. Chapter 5 Crista's memories returned

Chapter 5

Crista's memories returned

Riku and crista were traveling In the middle of the night crista woke up and went outside.It was raining like crazy,she went to the sacred tree and stared at it.She grabbed the sacred jewel and squeezed it.Her angel wings came out of her back and she let the jewel fall against her chest.Sasuke came up behind her."Crista?"He asked as she turned around startled.He opened his hand and she saw a cylinder can."What's that?"Crista asked as she smiled."Your memories"he said,smiling."One thing though,if you drink this your memories will return,but you might forget everything after you lost them"he said."I want to have my memories"she said."Are you sure?"He asked as he closed his hands around the cylinder.Crista walked up to him."Yes,i'm sure"she said as she put her hands on his hands.She took the bottel,"crista"someone said.She turned around and saw train."Train"she said.  
Sasuke and train looked at each other."Sasuke"train said."Train"sasuke said.Train walked to crista."Go ahead crista,i'll be waiting when you regain your memory"train said.He walked away,and crista drank the bottel.She fainted and sasuke caught her."Crista"he said.He picked her up and walked toward kaede's house.Riku woke up and saw them,sasuke put crista on a bed,took off his white shirt and put it on her.Keade walked to crista,then stared at sasuke."I thought i'd seen the last of you"keade said."Well,I found my memories and I found crista's too"he said.  
"That's good"Keade said.He walked outside and stared at the stars.Riku looked at crista,a worried look on his face.Riku turned around and walked toward sasuke."Hey,sasuke!"Riku called as he walked toward him.Sasuke turned around and riku hit him in the face.Riku grabbed sasuke and pulled him toward his face."What did you do to her!"He asked,in a angry tone."I didn't do anything to her!"Sasuke shouted back."Stop it you two"keade said.Riku and sasuke looked at her."What if crista woke up and saw you two fighting or if one of you were dead?"Keade asked as she fixed dinner.Riku let go of sasuke and stood up.He stood up and sat down by crista,Riku sat by the fire.They both glared at each other.Sasuke got out a ring and placed it on the floor by crista."Crista,please remember me"riku thought as he looked at her.  
Sasuke,riku,and keade had fallan asleep.Sasuke was tossing and turning,he was having a bad dream.Crista was running toward him.Victor stabbed her.Sasuke opened his eyes while he gasped.He sat up and put his hand on his head."I still have that bad dream eh?"he thought.He sat up and sat down beside crista."Crista,please come back to me"he thought and fell asleep. 


	8. Chapter 6 Sasuke

Chapter 6

SASUKE

Crista was under a tree staring at the sky.The school bell rang,crista walked in the school.Crista had lived in this village for 2 years,she is now 12,and is now taking the ninja schhol exam."Everyone we have a new student,cristina higirashi!"The teacher said as crista walked in the room."Crista you will sit by Sasuke"He said.Crista sat by sasuke as the teacher told the intructions to the class."Do you know how to transform into a different person?"Sasuke asked.Crista smiled at him."Yeah"crista said.Sasuke turned away and blushed."She's pretty"he thought.Sakura was watching them three seats away."Look at her,making a move on sasuke,i'm kinda jealous of her"sakura thought."Time for the class to begin,everyone line up for the transform test"the teacher said.Naruto transformed into a girl."Naruto this is your last chance,don't screw it up!"The teacher yelled as naruto stared at him.  
Crista giggled and naruto looked at her.He smiled as he went to his seat.Sasuke transformed into the teacher."Good"the teacher said.Crista stood in front of the teacher."Shadow clone jutsu!"She thought as she transformed.There was six of crista,and they were solid clones.Everyone,except for sasuke,were stunned.All the clones disappeared and crista went to her seat."How did she do that,none of us can do that?"Sasuke thought as she sat down .After school crista was walking down the road."Hey,crista!"Someone said as they were running toward her.Crista turned around and saw Naruto."What's up?"Crista asked as he stopped."Sasuke wants to practice fighting with you"he said."Okay,where at?"Crista asked as she walked toward him."At the arena,tsunade,and everyone,except the students will be there"naruto said.Crista ran toward the arena.Sasuke was in the arena."Why did you call me?"She said as she stepped toward him."I want to see how well you do against a ninja"sasuke said.Crista pulled out a throwing star."Let's go!"Crista said as she ran toward him.Sasuke pulled out a kunai and blocked her attack.Sasuke pushed her back and crista did a backflip,landed on her feet,and made the transformation signal."Shadow clone jutsu!"Crista said.Crista made 5 clones of herself.  
Sasuke studied them."Sharingan!"Sasuke said as his eyes turned red.Sasuke ran toward the clones and made them disappeared.He stopped and looked around."Where is she?"Sasuke thought as he looked around.Suddenly the floor of the arena turned into water.Sasuke fell in and jumped out of it into the air."I've gotta focus my chakra on my feet"he thought.He landed on the water this time and saw crista standing on it too.Crista smiled,sasuke smiled back."You're good for one of the uchia clan members"crista said."Thanks"he said.The illusion faded and they were on the floor."Good you two"tsunade said."Thank you tsunade"sasuke and crista said as the bowed.  
They both left the arena,sasuke went to his house and crista went to the forest.In the middle of the night sasuke woke up and went for a walk.He saw crista on a building fighting someone."What's happening?"Sasuke said as he hid behind a tree.The wind was blowing hard,crista's hair flew in the wind."I finally found you,Victor!"Crista said."You're the only strong opponent left"Victor said."Enough talking victor,you're gonna pay for my fathers death!"Crista screamed as she ran toward her.Crista was going to punch victor,but he blocked it with his hand.Crista grunted as she tried to get close to victor's head.  
Victor got out a sword,He took both of her hands and didn't let go.Crista gasped as her sword came close to her,she tried to break free,but her grip would not loosen.His sword stabbed crista in the stomach,crista's eyes widened as blood driped on the roof.He pulled out her sword."You'll never defeat me"he said.He made crista faint and disappeared.Crista fell from the roof."Crista!"Sasuke yelled as he ran from the tree.He jumped in the air and caught her.He took her back to his house and put her on a bed.  
In the morning crista woke up."You're awake"someone said.Crista looked toward the door and saw sasuke holding some herbs."Sasuke,where are we?"Crista asked as she sat up.Crista clenched her teeth as the pain went through her."You should lie back down,you're hurt"sasuke said as he rushed toward her.Crista looked down and saw that she had no shirt on,just alot of bandages on her chest and stomach.She covered up her chest."Did you undress me to bandage my wounds?"Crista asked as she blushed."No,Sakura did it"he said."Where is she?"Crista said as sasuke covered her up."At school"he said."Thanks sasuke"crista said."Y-you're welcome"he said as he blushed."How long will these take time to heal?"Crista asked as she looked at sasuke."Two weeks"he said."I'm gonna be behind on my studies"she said."it's okay"he said.Sasuke left for school and crista fell asleep.  
At 1:00 she opened her eyes and saw naruto in the doorway."Hi crista,are you feeling any better?"Naruto asked as he sat down beside her.Yes,thank you"she said."Oh,I almost forgot!"Naruto said as he grabbed something out of his bag."I got you some,noodles,and a rice ball,it's my lunch though"he said."You don't have to do that,naruto"she said smiling at him."it's okay"he said."I'm behind on my studies"she thought."I could help you with your studies"naruto said."Thanks naruto"crista said as she smiled.Naruto smiled too.  
Crista sat up,and grabbed her shirt.She put it on."Can you eat by yourself?"Naruto asked as he got out some chopsticks."No,i'm to weak"she said."Then i'll help you eat"he said."Okay,thanks naruto"she said.After she ate she stared at the door."What's wrong?"naruto asked as he stood up."Nothing"she said."I'm going back to school"he said."Bye naruto"she said.Naruto waved goodbye and left.Over the next week naruto and crista studied for exames and assignments. 


	9. Chapter 7 Sasuke and crista

Chapter 7

Sasuke's feelings and Crista's realization

Two weeks later crista was out of school.She went and stared at the sunset.Sasuke and naruto were going to see where crista was at."I wonder where she went?"Naruto asked as he turned toward sasuke."She's probably out thinking about something"Sasuke said.They went to their houses and went to sleep.In the middle of the night sasuke was walking through the forest until he saw his brother.Sasuke rushed toward him and got out a shuriken.  
He hurled it at him,but he caught it.He hurled it back at sasuke.Sasuke fell down,his arm broken."You can't kill me,your hate's not strong enough"His brother said.His brother disappeared and sasuke heard someone say his name.He turned around and saw crista running toward him.She knelt down beside him."Are you alright?"She asked as she looked at him."No,I broke my arm"he said."I'll fix it"she said.Sasuke smiled,then suddenly fainted.His head fell on her lap,she fliped his head over on the back of his head."Sasuke,you push yourself too hard"she thought as she stared at him.  
In the morning sasuke opened his eyes.He stared around the room."I'm in her house"he thought.He heard someone come in the room.He turned his head and saw crista holding some bandages."You're awake"she said.She went to him and undid the old bandage that was around his broken arm."Good thing this injury wasn't too serious"she said.After she was done she left to go to school.Five hours past and sasuke looked out the window.A picture of crista flashed in his head."Good thing your injuries aren't too serious"He remembered her saying,then the picture disappeared."I think I love crista,before I knew it,i'd grown to love her so much"he thought.  
Two days passed and his arm was healed.In the middle of the night he woke up and saw crista on a building,staring at the moon.He got out of bed,with his clothes on,and went outside."Hey"he said.Crista turned around,"hi,sasuke"she said.They both sat down.Ino was watching them."What's Sasuke doing with her"she thought as she hid behind a tree."Crista,how long have we known each other?"Sasuke asked as he looked at her."One year"she said.Sasuke looked at her,and crista looked at him.He put his hand on her cheek."For the last couple of weeks,i've liked you more than a friend"he said as he blushed.Crista closed her eyes and moved her face toward his.  
"I've finally figured out why I like sasuke so much"she thought.Sasuke and crista kissed,Ino had an angry look on her face.After a couple of minutes.Sasuke and crista parted."Sasuke,do you like me?"She asked as she blushed."I love you,crista"he said."The exams are tomarrow and we'll be placed into teams"he said."To become Gening"she said."Yes"he said.They both went to their houses and went to sleep. 


	10. Chapter 8 The ninja exam

Chapter 8

The ninja exam

At school everyone was in their seats."For the beggining of the exam you will each be divided into three teams"the teacher said.Sasuke and crista looked at each other."I will divid you into groups"he said.He pulled out a list and read them off."The first team is,sasuke uchia,cristina higerashi,and naruto uzimaki"the teacher said."Oh,no naruto's on our team"sasuke thought.The teacher told them to meet in the assigned exam teacher's room."The second team is,Ino,jet,and chris"the teacher said.They went to their teachers room."The third team is Sakura,letty,and lee"the teacher said.Sasuke,Naruto,and Crista went to their seats."He's not here yet"sasuke said.Naruto looked in the seat next to the door."I pick this one"naruto said."It dosen't matter to me"crista said.  
The teacher finally came in."You're are the first team right?"He asked as he looked at them."Yes,sir"crista said."You must be crista,i've seen you around"He said."What's your name?"Naruto asked as he looked at him."Kakashi Hitaka"he said."So when do we start training?"Crista asked as the three of them stood up."First let's tell everyone their name and their goal"Kakashi said.He pointed to naruto."You first,we'll go in a circle"he said."My names naruto uzimaki,my gaol is to become the next hokaga,that way people will stop treating me like i'm a kid and start respecting me"naruto said.Crista looked at him."You next"kakashi said as he pointed to crista."My name's cristina higirashi,my goal is to avenge my family"she said.Kakashi pointed to sasuke."My name's sasuke uchia,my goal is to restore my clan and kill a certain person"he said.Kakashi looked at all of them.  
"It's time for the test,you will either pass or fail"kakashi said.The three of them went to a forest."You have to take these bells away from me,if you don't you fail"kakashi said.The three of them hid,sasuke was in a tree,naruto was hiding under a bush,crista was facing kakashi."Are you going to hid?"Kakashi asked as he pulled out a bell."No"crista said.Crista charged toward him,kakashi put up his hand.Crista kicked up but kakashi blocked her.She used her other leg and kicked up,he blocked it.She smirked and fliped him over.  
Kakashi threw her over the water.Crista made a hand signal."Focus my chakra"she thought.Crista landed on the water."How did she do that,only a shonobe or an elite ninja could do that"He thought with a astonished look on his face.She got out a chain and threw it at kakashi.Kakashi blocked it.Sasuke charged at kakashi and kicked him,but kakashi blocked it.  
Naruto pulled out a shiriken and threw it,kakashi blocked it."You're a fool arent you"naruto and sasuke said at the same time.Kakashi turned around and saw naruto and sasuke,he turned back and the clones disappeared.Crista was now in front of him."You didn't know that I cloned my team"she said.All three of them went at kakashi and took the bells."You're going to be my first team to pass"kakashi said."Alright!"Naruto said as he jumped up in the air.Crista and sasuke looked at each other and smiled."We'll begin your training tomarrow,you are now Gening"kakashi said.They all left and went to sleep. 


	11. Chapter 9 The worst client

Chapter 9

The Worst Client

Crista,Sasuke,and Naruto were in the forest.They moved behind three trees."How far away is the target?"Kakashi said as he held a microphone."Five meters and closing,so how much longer do we have to wait?"Naruto asked as he got angry."I'm in position"crista said."So am I"Sasuke said."Go!"Kakashe said.Naruto,sasuke,and crista rushed toward a cat."Gotcha!"Naruto said as grabbed hold of the cat as it got mad."Target comfirmed"sasuke said,then toward crista and naruto."Ow,ow,ow that dosen't tickle!!"Naruto thought as the cat stratched him.Crista was giggling at him,sasuke smiled at crista."Let's go"kakashi said."Can't we get a better mission than this,I hate cats!!!"Naruto yelled in the microphone that was in kakashi's ear.  
They went back to the hokoga's house and the woman grabbed the cat and hugged it."Poor tiger,good little kitty kitty,I was so worried about you,I could have died"she said as she squeezed the cat."Oh man,what a nightmare,how does that poor dumb cat put up with it!!!"Naruto thought as he scratched his head."With that to look foreward to at home,can you blame him for running away?!"Crista thought as she looked at sasuke.Sasuke could read crista's mind."That's scary"he thought as he looked at crista."yeah"she thought.  
The chef announced the assignment."you are going to have to protect someone until they reach his village"the chef said."Who is it,a princess,a chef,a great person!"Naruto said excited."Let him in"old man hokoga said.A man came in the room,holding a bottle and looked at sasuke,crista,and naruto."You've got to be kidding,they look like a bunch of kids,especially the midget,he's got a face of an imbecile's a joke,you kids aren't really ninja are you?"the guy said as he leaned on a post."Ha,ha,who'd you mean?"naruto asked as he looked back and forth at crista and sasuke."Which midget,which imbeci..?!"Naruto asked. Sasuke and crista moved toward naruto to prove that he was the midget he was talking about."I'll kill him!!!"Naruto yelled as kakashi held him back."Wrong,no killing the old man you've been assigned to protect"kakashi said."I am josh,a master bridge builder of my village,until I am back in my village,I am going to be gaurded"josh said.They packed their stuff and went out of the village gate."You are really stupid"josh said to naruto."I am not,i'm going to become the leader of my village"naruto said."I still won't respect you"josh said.  
"You are dead!!!!"Naruto yelled as kakashi held him back."I said no you little dunce"kakashi said.They were walking along the road when kakashi spotted a puddle on the road.They kept walking,a ninja came out of the puddle with a chain with spikes on it and other ninja came out of the puddle with the same stuff on.The first ninja jumped in the air and the other one rushed forward.Their chains wrapped around kakashi,they went to the sides of kakashi.Sasuke,crista,and naruto watched in horror."What"kakashi said.The chains tightened around kakashi.Kakashi exploded as the the chains tightened.Chunks of him fell to the ground.Crista and sasuke gasped."K-Kakashi sensei!"Naruto screamed as the men laughed."Now it's your turn"the first ninja said.Crista turned around,the men came straight for her,crista gasped.The two ninja set their chains at her.Sasuke jumped toward them.He pulled out a shuriken and nailed one of the guys chains to a tree.  
Then he got a kunia blade out and threw it at the other ninja's chain and nailed it to a tree. Sasuke landed on each guys arm,grabbed their arms,and kicked them back with his feet."Crista go gaurd the old man"sasuke said."Right"crista said.Crista went in front of the old man and pulled out a kunia blade.The two ninja went around sasuke and went for crista again."I've got to stop them,i've got to stop them!"Crista thought as the ninja came at her."Stay behind me!"Crista said as she held up her blade.Sasuke rushed toward crista and went in front of her.Crista gasped."Don't worry,i've got you covered"sasuke said as he turned his eyes toward her.Sasuke clentched his teeth.Kakashi suddenly appeared and grabbed the ninja's necks and made them faint."Kakashi's alive!"Crista thought as she gasped."Show off"sasuke thought."Wasen't he dead?"Naruto thought as he turned toward where he was attacked at."Oh,I get it kakashi used the subjigation jutsu"naruto thought.  
"Good job sasuke,you too crista"kakashi said."Oh crista,sorry I couldn't help you sooner"kakashi said."That's okay"crista said."I was useless,and sasuke was so cool like he'd down this a thousand times,didn't he feel scared at all,he looks so calm,not a scratch on him,and I was so lame"naruto thought."Crista"kakashi said."yeah"crista said."Stand still,these ninja have poison in their chains,we need to take it out of you quickly,we need to open the wound,and remove it,it's in your blood,so don't move around"Kakashi said."Big deal,I'm a half-demon,but they don't know that,and in my human form i'll die"crista thought."Crista,you okay?"Sasuke and naruto asked."Yeah,i'm fine"she said.Kakashi turned toward josh."By the way josh,we need to talk"kakashi said."Okay"he said.  
They went to a tree where the two ninja were tied up at."they're chunin,from the village hidden in the mist,their specilty is relentless attacks,they keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice"Kakashi said."How did you know about our ambush?"The first ninja asked."A puddle on a clear day when it hasn't rained in weeks"Kakashi said."In that case why did you leave it to the kids to do the fighting?"Josh asked."I could have taken them out quickly,but then I would have learned nothing,I had to know who their target was,and what they were after"Kakashi said."What are you getting at?"Josh asked looking at kakashi."I wanted to know if they were after us,ninja attacking ninja,or if they were after you,the master brigde builder"Kakashi said."So,who were they after?"Sasuke asked looking at kakashi."Neither,what they were after was crista"kakashi said."Crista!"naruto said shocked."Why"Sasuke asked confused."I don't know"Kakashi said."What about her wound"Josh asked."Crista's hand could become a problem,I guess we should go back to the village"Kakashi said.  
Crista grabbed her kunia blade and stabbed her hand."Crista what are you doing!"Naruto said."Taking out the poison"crista said."If you lose anymore blood you're going to die"kakashi said."No way!"crista said."Let me see your hand"kakashi said.Crista held out her hand and kakashi grabbed it."The wound,it's already starting to heal,This healing power,how could she have this kind of power?"Kakashi wondered as his eyes widened."Am I okay?"Crista asked."Yeah,you're fine"kakashi said.He wrapped her hand up and stood up."Let's set up camp"kakashi said.They made a fire and went to sleep.Kakashi was standing gaurd.  
Crista got up and walked to a stream.Naruto followed her.A demon showed up and went toward naruto.Naruto gasped.An arrow got the demon and it disappeared.Naruto turned toward where the arrow was shot at and saw crista."Naruto watch out!"Crista said as she pulled back her bow with an arrow in it."What!"Naruto said as he turned around and saw a snake demon."I can't kill this one"crista thought."Naruto stand behind me!"Crista said as naruto went behind her.Crista closed her eyes.A white arura went across the arrow.Crista opened her eyes and released her arrow.  
The arrow pinned the demon to a tree."Why you half demon"the demon said.The demon fell into a enchanted sleep.Crista dropped her bow and arrows and walked toward the sleeping demon."What was that?"Naruto asked walking toward crista."A demon"crista said."No not that,the arrow what was that power called?"Naruto asked as he approched her."That was the arrow of sealing,preistesses use it for demons who are otherwise invincible and puts the demon in a deep sleep,the demon will only revive if the one who shot the arrow deeply wishes for the demon to revive"crista said."Whoa"naruto said.  
Crista got her kunia blade out and stabbed the demon.A jewel popped out of the demon.Crista picked it up and it begain to purify."What's that?"Naruto asked as he stared at it."It is known as the sacred jewel of jewel of four souls it has the power to grant any desire"crista said."Are you its gaurdian?"Naruto asked looking at crista."Yes,I am,I have to purify it"crista said."But,don't tell the others"she said."Why?"Naruto asked."I'm a half demon if I showed anyone my true form,they'd be scared of me"she said."Can you show me?"Naruto asked."You won't be scared will you?"Crista asked looking at naruto."No"he said.Crista transformed into her half demon form.She had red hair,amber eyes,sharp claws,sharp teeth,and dog ears."You are cool"naruto said.Crista smiled and tranformed back into a ninja."Let's go to sleep"naruto said."Okay"crista said.They went back to camp and went to sleep. 


	12. Chapter 10 Zabuza,the assaisin

Chapter 10

The assasign hidden in the mist,Zabuza

Sasuke,Crista,naruto,kakashi,and josh were walking toward josh's village when crista suddenly stopped.The others stopped too,sasuke walked toward her."There's something wrong"she said."What?"Naruto asked as they walked up to her."Someone's here"she said."Where?"Kakashi asked as he looked at her."It's not just that,there's a strong miasma,close by,besides the other guy"she thought.She pulled out a kunia blade."There!"She said as she threw it toward a tree.A guy caught it,he had a huge sword,no eyebrows,and a grey outfit."I see you've trained this kid well,kakashi"the guy said."Why are you here?"Kakashi asked as he looked at him."I came for the girl"zabuza said.  
Mist suddenly came out of nowhere and surrounded the whole village including the water."Where'd he go?"Kakashi said as he looked at the kids."Naruto,crista,sasuke form a maji defense formation around josh"kakashi said.Crista went to the right of josh,naruto went to the left,and sasuke went in front.Kakashi stood in front of them.Kakashi pulled his headband away from his,his eye was red with three dots going diagnal in it."The sharigan"zabuza said."Everyone keeps saying,sharigan,sharigan,what is the sharigan?"Naruto asked as he looked at kakashi."The sharigan is a rare power,that resides in the eye,it can copy moves of other people and use their move against them"sasuke said.  
Sasuke looked at kakashi."Wait a minute,the sharigan is a rare trait that only occurs in a few members of the uchia clan,my clan"sasuke thought."The attack zabuza uses is the silent killing move,he can kill people without the people knowing what happened"kakashi said."That's right,but i'll kill all of you right here"zabuza said."I feel like I can't breath,one shallow breath,one tiny movment of the eye,is enough to draw his attack,it's sufocating,if it goes on like this,i'll go insane,the clash of two jonin intend to attack,i've never felt anything so chilling,it's as if my own life is being choked off,no I can't take it"sasuke thought his eyes wide with fear."I'd rather"he thought as he pulled out a kunai blade and put the point to himself."Sasuke!"Kakashi said as he turned his head.  
Sasuke jumped at his voice."Don't worry,i'll protect you with my life,all of you,I won't let my comrades die"kakashi said."Too late"zabuza said.All of them jumped.Zabuza was in front of josh.Sasuke,crista,naruto,and josh jumped back.Zabuza rushed at kakashi and kicked him in the air."I can't believe kakashi sensie got kicked through the air like that"naruto thought.Kakashi jumped in the water,he popped back up to the surface."This isn't normal water,it's dense,thick"Kakashi said.  
Zabuza went behind him,standing on the water.Zabuza made three hand signs."Water prison jutsu!"Zabuza said as kakashi's eyes widened.Kakashi was trapped in a big ball of water."Escaping into the water,bad mistake"kakashi said.Zabuza made a clone and it went in front of the kids."Listen,get the bridge builder and run,you can't win this fight,he's using all his power to keep me in this prison,so he can only fight you with his water clone,but the clone can't go far from his real body,if you get away from him,he can't follow,now run "kakashi said.Sasuke looked at him."Run away,not an option,that became unthinkable the moment you got caught,no matter how fast we run,or how far we go,he'll track us down,and wipe us out"he thought.Naruto looked at kakashi."If we try a manji defense formation,he can get around it in an instant"naruto thought.  
Crista looked at sasuke and naruto."In the end,if we're on our own,we're finished,naruto and sasuke's only survival is to rescue kakashi sensie"crista thought."We've got to do it"sasuke said.Sasuke charged at zabuza,he jumped,zabuza grabbed him by the neck,and threw him.Sasuke skidded on the ground."Sasuke,no!"Crista said as she looked at sasuke."He got sasuke!"Naruto said as he looked at sasuke."Wait naruto,can create fog so thick that no one can see each other"she thought.Crista looked at sasuke."Sasuke's unconsious"she said.She glared at zabuza,and clenched her teeth."I won't let zabuza kill you or naruto"she thought.She turned toward naruto."Naruto,create some very thick fog from here to zabuza's real body okay!"She said as he looked at her."Okay,but are you going by yourself?"Naruto asked as he looked at her."Yeah"she said."Okay,here goes nothing!"Naruto said as he made the hand signs.  
The fog became thicker,crista pulled out a peice of her hair and put some of her blood on it.She went over to naruto,and dug it in the ground."Put your hand on that and it will create a barrier so zabuza's clone can't hurt you two"she said."Okay"naruto said.Crista ran toward zabuza,stepped on the water and walked toward him and kakashi.  
Zabuza saw crista and laughed."What are you going to do,you can't kill me"zabuza said.Kakashi's eyes grew angry."What are you doing,I told you to run"kakashi said.Crista smiled,"I won't let any of my friends,or teachers die"she said.She looked at zabuza,and glared."You hurt sasuke,I won't let you get away with that without me beating you up to a pulp"she said.  
Zabuza made another clone.Zabuza's clone made a blue energy ball and grabbed crista with the hand that had the ball in it.Crista gasped.Zabuza grabbed her neck and the energy ball flicked,crista screamed.Her body went limp,kakashi screamed her name."Cri-crista"sasuke said as he got up."Where's crista?"He asked naruto."Fighting zabuza"he said."What,that was her that screamed?"He asked again."Yeah"he said."I have to go save her"sasuke said.He got up,naruto got up and stopped him."No,don't she told you and me to stay here"naruto said."I have to save her,I don't want anything to happen to her"he said."Y-you love her don't you?"Naruto said."Yes"sasuke said.  
Zabuza's clone still held crista by the neck,the blue ball sparking now.A picture of sasuke flashed through her mind.The seal disappeared.A red chakra surrounded her,her wound healed on her neck,her teeth and claws grew,and her hair turned blond.Zabuza released her and she was still standing.Zabuza's clone punched her,and she fell back.Kakashi got free of the real zabuza and stared at crista."That chakra was crista's!"Kakashi thought as he stared at her.Zabuza's clone disappeared and the real zabuza stepped up to crista.Crista stopped falling down,and started slowly rising up.Crista's head shot up quickly,her eyes were red with dark red lines in the middle of them.Crista punched zabuza in the face and he fell on the water.Crista rushed at zabuza and punched him in the stomach several times.She punched zabuza and he fell down."Her chakras too strong"he thought.  
Kakashi stared at her.Crista transformed into her half demon form and lifted zabuza up by his colar."Do you understand now i'm in a class way out of your league"she whispered in his ear.She let go of zabuza and he fell on the water."Now leave,and I shall spare your life"she said."I'll be back and i'll kill you all"zabuza said and daisapeared.Crista put another seal on her stomach.She changed back into a human and fell on the water."Are you alright?"Kakashi asked as he knelt down by her."Aren't you scared of me,i'm a half breed"she said."No,to have a half demon as a student is a great honor"he said.Crista smiled at him.  
The fog disappeared and crista saw naruto and sasuke running toward her."Crista!"Sasuke said as he ran faster.He went to his knees and looked at her."Are you okay?"He asked,breathing hevily from the running he did.Crista looked at sasuke and sasuke looked at her.Sasuke kissed crista."Sasuke you jerk,I was going to tell crista that I loved her"naruto thought.Sasuke and crista parted.Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder."Ready,guys?"Kakashi asked as he looked at them."Yeah"they said and started walking toward josh.Crista glanced back and saw itachi.She turned around and he started walking toward her."Crista,you coming?"Naruto asked as he walked toward her.Crista looked at him."Yeah"she said she glanced toward where itachi was but he was gone."Itachi we can never be together,I love sasuke"she thought.  
After returning josh to his house they slept there and ate dinner."Thanks for the food"crista said."You're welcome"Josh's wife said."What's your name miss?"Kakashi asked as he looked at her."Rebecca"she said."Thank you for the food and for the night sleep"kakashi said."Your welcome"Rebecca said.Crista found the sacred jewel on the floor."How did that get there?"She wondered as she picked it up.She found out that the string that was usually around her neck broke.She pulled out and extra string and put it through the jewel.Then tied it in a knot."What's that?"Rebbecca asked."Oh,it's something my mother left me,before she died"crista said."I'm so sorry,is your father alive?"Rebecca asked."He died when I was born trying to protect me and my mother"crista said."I'm sorry for you"Rebecca said."What was your father and mother's name?"Josh asked."My fathers name was rick and my mothers name was trisha"crista said."oh"rebecca said.  
Crista went outside and saw a tree where she and itachi had first kissed.It was a year ago when her mother died and when she first met itachi."Crista"someone said.Crista turned around and saw kakashi."What was your mother's and father's real names?"He asked as he stood beside her."How could you tell I was lying?"Crista asked as she looked at him."Your eyes"he said."oh"she said.Crista stared at the sky."My father's real name was Inuyasha,and my mother's was kagoma"she said."I know those names your father and mother were legend in other worlds"he said."In my human form,i'm 12,but in my half demon form i'm 20"she said."That's how old I am"kakashi said."I have to purify the sacred jewel,it was my mothers last wish"she said.Kakashi looked at her."When you were in your half demon form I saw a sword at your hip"he said."Would you like to see it?"Crista asked as she turned to her half demon form."Sure"he said.  
Crista pulled out the sword."It's just a plain old sword"he said.Crista smirked.The sword transformed."Whoa it looked like a fang"he said."The tetsusgai was forged from my grandfather's fang,my father gave it to me as protection from something"she said."What"he said."I don't know,but when that time comes and after a little while of it the sword won't be able to hold the thing back"she said."Let's go inside"kakashi said."Okay"she said.They turned out the lights and went to sleep. 


	13. Chapter 11 Hero

Chapter 11

A land where a hero once lived

Crista,sasuke,naruto,and kakashi were at josh's house."How old are you josh?"Kakashi asked as he ate some food."54,my daughter,rebbeca is 37,and her son,inari is 7"josh said.Crista sat up and looked at a picture."um,why is this picture torn?"Crista asked as she looked at it.  
Crista turned toward josh."Little Inari was looking at this the whole time we were having dinner,someone's face is completly gone,is that deliberate?"Crista asked as she stared at inari and rebbeca."It was a picture of inari's father"rebbeca said."Once upon a time,if you will our entire city called him a hero"josh said.  
Inari got up and walked toward the door."Inari where are you going?"Rebecca asked as she looked at him.Inari walked through the door and slammed it."Inari!"Rebecca said.Rebbeca looked at her father."Father i've told you time and again not to mention that in front of my son!!"Rebecca shouted and followed inari,slamming the door behind her."So you're talking about what it is that makes inari act so strangly?"Naruto asked as he looked at josh.  
Kakashi looked at josh."It sounds like there's a story there"Kakashi said."The man in the picture was not inari's birth fatherbut they were as loving and close as any biological father and son could have been,inari was such a happy,laughing child back then"josh said.Crista,and sasuke looked at josh."But inari changed after what happened to his father"josh said.  
Kakashi looked at josh."Our people and especially little inari were robbed of the very meaning of courage because of what happened that day"josh said."What happened,what was it that could have changed inari so much?"Kakashi asked."Let me start at the beginning and tell you about the man who our entire land called a champion and a hero"josh said as he wiped his eyes.  
Naruto looked at him."Champion?"Naruto thought."It was about three years ago that inari and the man first met,his name was kaiza,he was a fisherman who came here from aboard to seek his fortune,from that day foreward,inari's affection and admiration for kaiza grew and grew"Josh said."It probably had something to do with inari's real father having died before the boy was old enough to remember him,but even so the boy stuck to kaiza,they were always together like any father and son,in no time at all,kaiza was one of the family"josh said.  
Naruto was smilling,crista was looking at josh."He was just the kind of man this town needs more of,that was when people here started calling kaiza a champion and a hero,with a father like that inari hold his head up high,until Gato came to town"josh said.Naruto,crista,and sasuke looked at josh."And the incident you've alluded to,took place?"Kakashi asked as he looked at josh.  
Josh shuddered,then looked at them."In front of the entire city gato had kaiza put to death"josh said."Sasuke,crista,and naruto's eyes widened."W-what?"Crista said,a little shaky."Ever since then inari has changed and rebecca and everyone in the city's changed too"josh said.Crista was thinking about what inari had said."Hero?,you're dumb,there's no such thing"he had said.Crista smirked."I'm going to prove to inari,he's wrong"she suddenly said.  
Sasuke smiled,naruto smiled too."I'm going to prove to inari that there are still hero's in this world"crista said."Yeah"naruto said.After that they went to bed. 


	14. Chapter 12 Training day

Chapter 10

Training day

Climb trees?!"Naruto said as he looked at kakashi."That's right"He said."Listen up you three,this won't be any ordinary tree climbing,you're not allowed to use your hands"Kakashi said."What"sasuke thought."How do you do that?"Crista said."That sounds like fun!"Naruto said as he looked excited."Watch and learn"he said aqs he focused his chakra on his feet.He put his foot on the tree and started climbing up it."Whoa"sasuke thought."He's cilmbing!"Naruto said astonished."With his feet parallel to the ground"crista thought."If you think this looks hard.it's even more difficult to maintain your chakra when using ninjutsu"kakashi said.The time you need to just stand around trying to summon and control your own powers is a luxury you won't have,so while you're climbing those trees you'll also be mastering skills that wiil probably save your lives"he said as he smiled.  
Sasuke and crista looked at each other and nodded their heads."Now no more talk,it's time for action."Kakashi said as he pulled three kunia out of his pocket."The only way to learn is by doing"kakashi said.He threw the kunia and they hit the ground right in front of sasuke,crista,and naruto."Use the Kunai blades to score the bark at the highest point you can climb to,it will serve as a rminder for later"Kakashi said."No sweat,I could do this before breakfast,i'm the fastest devoloping ninja on this team!"Naruto said with excitment."Less talk and more action,choose your trees and up you go!"Kakashi said with an annoyed look on his face.  
They their first two fingers up and the other ones down,they got their other hand and their hand grabbed the fingers sticking up.They closed their eyes and the mist circled their feet.They opened their eyes and ran toward the trees.Naruto put his foot on a tree and fell flat on his face.Sasuke was climbing and the tree crunch under his foot.Sasuke made a quick slash on the tree with the kunia blade across the tree,did a backflip,and landed on his feet."Grrr,maintaining focus is a lot harder than I expected,too much force and the surfaces own energy repels you"Sasuke thought."Too little and you'll never adhere in the first place,so you end up like naruto."He thought as he looked at naruto who was throwing a fit."This is easy!"Crista said as sasuke,kakashi,and naruto looked up at the top of a tree."Crista!"Naruto said suprised."well,now we know which of you three has the best control over her chakras,our young lady"kakashi said.  
Sasuke smiled at her.Crista smiled back.Two hours later they were still at it."Aaah!,Oww!!"Naruto screamed as he climbed.Naruto was on the ground siting down,rubing his head.Sasuke was breathing heavily,crista was lying down."I wonder how strong crista will become?"Kakashi thought as she watched her."Her powers dwarf even those of sasuke and mine as well"he thought.Crista went for a walk,naruto and sasuke were still training.Naruto felt his foot slip,sliced the tree,did a backflip and landed on his feet."Grrr!,He's still higher than me,that jerk sasuke is still climbing!"Naruto thought while he was breathing heavily.Sasuke sliped, made a slash on the tree,and did a backflip.He jumped down between his naruto's trees and noticed how close naruto was to him."Oh!,crap he's catching up!"Sasuke thought as he went toward the ground."Darn it!"Naruto thought as sasuke landed on the ground.  
The sun was setting and they were all tired."That's it for today,let's go"kakashi said.Sakura was following them all.Kakash and naruto were ahead of crista and sasuke.Sakura was hiding behind trees,watching them.Crista was in a daze lately."Hey,crista"sasuke said.Crista turned around and faced sasuke."Yeah"she said."Is something wrong?"Sasuke asked as he stepped up to her."Nothing is wrong"she said.She suddenly fainted and sasuke caught her."Crista!"He said as he felt her forehead."What happened?"Kakashi asked as he knelt down toward crista."She just fainted"sasuke said.  
Crista saw sasuke,"Sasuke!"Crista said as he turned around.He had black curse marks on him,and one of his eyes were yellow.Sasuke punched crista in the stomach and crista's eyes grew wide as the wind was knocked out of her.She squinted her eyes and clenched her teeth.Crista was on the water now,she was punching sasuke in the stomach several times,he was up in the air as she kept punching him.  
Crista suddenly sprang up,sweating,and breathing heavily."What was that,a dream,a vision?"She thought as she looked at her hand."You're awake"someone said.Crista looked toward the door and saw sasuke."Sasuke,something up?"Crista said as she got out of bed."Yeah,we've got another mission"he said."Okay"she said.She grabbed her kunia blade,then put her shirigan hoilster on,and put shirigan in it."Let's go"she said as she walked toward sasuke."Yeah"sasuke said.They both headed toward kakashi and naruto.Then headed toward the Josh's house and went to sleep. 


End file.
